


The Middle

by thatsyouharold (soyouwannaplaywithmagick)



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Romance, Sex Toys, Vibrators, classic jafael bickering, now with sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 18:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyouwannaplaywithmagick/pseuds/thatsyouharold
Summary: (Post Chapter Seventy-Four, S4E10) Jane and Rafael's relationship is going along swimmingly until Jane accidentally pulls an Alba. Now that she's dropped her own sex toy on the ground, how will Raf react? (Just a short one-shot that I had to write after the last episode.)





	The Middle

Jane walked down the hallway to his apartment with more than just a pep in her step. God, that first time two nights ago when they were finally together in the shower… slippery, laughing, kissing, biting… And the second time, once they'd gotten to the bed, still wet, even though they'd tried to towel off… and the fourth time, after they'd gotten pizza and decided to go again. 

Godddd. 

She was blushing, and she hadn't even gotten into the apartment yet. But she couldn't blame herself and neither, she thought, would Petra, based on their recent conversation about Raf's sexual prowess. No one else would blame her either, she figured. Probably not even Alba who always liked Rafael but more likely because she was in the middle of her own sexual awakening at the moment. Of course, she'd never say anything to Jane (or anyone for that matter), but the way she was humming and half-shuffling, half-dancing around the kitchen while preparing breakfast yesterday was more than enough, um, proof. 

Jane smiled when she thought about her abuela and how she was finally able to help her open up her world just a little more. She had taught her so much, but now, Jane got to teach her a few things herself. It felt good. 

She didn't realize she was smiling as she walked down the hall until she saw a pair of loafer-clad feet in front of her right in the vicinity of Rafael's door. She snapped her head up, and when she saw his own, incredible grin, her heart skipped two beats. 

"I hope that smile's for me," he said. 

She laughed. "Pretty much." She immediately leaned up to give him a deep, long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she felt him grip her hips, which almost made her climb him there in the hallway. 

"Mmm. No cable guys this time?" 

"No…" He laughed and dipped his head a little so his nose brushed against hers. "But you did come here to talk about how we can… you know…" 

"Right." She immediately felt guilty. She wasn't there to indulge in all the sexy fantasies she'd been having about him for the last two days (most of which were just replays of the last time, but there was also plenty of new stuff to try). She was there to help him look for his birth parents. Elegantly, she breathed down her lady boner and nodded. 

"Let's get to work." 

As she passed him to saunter straight into his apartment, he couldn't help but laugh. 

"Wow, you shook that off quick." 

She tilted her head to the side with a knowing kind of look. "I've had plenty of practice on that front. So, come on. Let's do some digging." 

He nodded. "Coffee?" 

"Please." 

Jane spread out on his bed and tried to ignore all the thoughts of the things they'd done there two nights ago. Stop it, brain. We need workmode!jane now. She wondered where that Jane had gone, but the answer seemed pretty obvious. 

"So… We should probably start with everything you know and a quick Google search to see if anything turns up. Then we can get into the real sleuthing." She reached over to grab her laptop, and her arm knocked her purse off the bed. A soft "crap" would have been the only mild curse coming to mind at such a minor inconvenience if it weren't for something that fell out of the bag. 

As soon as she saw it lying on Rafael's hardwood floor, the blush flooded her face, starting in her neck and firing all the way up to her cheeks in milliseconds. She slowly raised her eyes to see if he'd seen. He stood holding two coffee cups and staring at it. His own eyes slowly crawled upward to meet hers. 

"Um…" 

"Ohmygod, that… I forgot that was in there!" 

Like grandmother, like granddaughter, right? Could Jane have really been so absolutely stupid as to forget that she had gotten her own vibrator that day at the sex shop? The manager had come over when he saw the fuss she was making, scolded the employee who had been giving her attitude, and insisted (but more accurately begged) that she take another vibrator for free in exchange for her an un-Yelping? She'd put it in her purse when she'd snuck the other one into Alba's and had completely forgotten about it. 

And now it was sitting on Rafael's floor in its plastic packaging, all shaft-like, pretty, and pink in its glory. And she was incredibly annoyed with herself because she hadn't thought to take it out the other night (not so much to avoid something like this but, if we're being honest, because she could have used it one of the nights when she'd been entertaining sexy thoughts about Raf). 

And, oh her God, he was still staring. 

She reached down to pick it up and started to stuff everything else back in her purse. 

"I'm really sorry, let's, um… Let's get back to work." 

"You really think we're gonna get back to work after that?" 

For a second, Jane was flummoxed. She tried to read the look on Rafael's face. Could it be… anger? 

"Oh, look, I really just forgot it was in there. I haven't even used it, okay?" She paused, then realized he wasn't the one who deserved to be angry. "And anyway, how is it that you're upset about this? Women deserve to be able to take their pleasure into their own hands whether they have a guy or not. I can't even believe you would get mad that I have a vibrator. I mean-" 

"Jane, I'm not… I'm not mad! I just…" He took a second to gather his thoughts. She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, come on, Raf, you can't really think this is a reflection on your performance or anything! I know I said that thing about the kiss that you're never, ever going to let go of, but this isn't a threat to you, okay? It's a toy!" She pulled it out and brandished it at him. "And one I happen to like, or… will when I get it open and get a chance to use it. And anyway, women deserve to be able to take their pleasure into their own hands!" 

"You said that already." 

She looked up and saw he was smiling. She made a face. "Why are you smiling at me like that? You're not one of those guys who think it's sad when a woman enjoys herself alone are you because I'll have you know¬-" 

"That women deserve to be able to take pleasure into their own hands?" 

She pursed her lips in her obvious annoyance, and he laughed at her this time. That finally derailed her, and she decided to just wait for his explanation. He pointed at his chest, still wearing that sardonic smile. 

"Can I tell you what I think now since you haven't managed to guess it right?" 

Jane rolled her eyes, still a tad embarrassed, but at this point, she wasn't sure what was causing her more humiliation. "Fine." 

He grinned a little wider and murmured, "I'm thinking of using it on you." 

Jane's eyes widened just a little, and her mouth opened slowly. "Oh." 

"Not what you were expecting?" 

"Not so much." 

"So?" 

"So… Is… Good. Yeah, let's do that. Right now." 

He barely had time to put the coffee cups down before she was across the room, kissing him and tugging him toward the bed. As they tumbled down into the sheets together, she laughed a little and he did too. 

"Maybe next time, you won't assume I'm such a Neanderthal man?" he asked.

"Duly noted." She leaned up to kiss him as he reached down and fumbled into her purse. He pulled out the vibrator, still in its packaging, and proceeded to rip it open. 

"Wow. I thought I was going to need to get scissors for that." 

"Not when you have access to these guns," he said teasingly and flexed for her. 

"Oookay, mister, you're really starting to get full of yourself here." 

He grinned and pulled out the toy. "Gotta battery?" 

"Actually, I… forgot I bought a pack. They're also in my purse." 

He reached in to grab them and shook his head. "You know, you're the prototypical bag lady?" 

"Oh, shut up and get to work!" 

He laughed again but only before pulling off his sweater. Then, he stretched out next to her and reached down to pull her panties off under her dress. 

"Mm." Jane looked up the ceiling and took a short breath. She was already a little wet just from kissing, but it was hard not to be like that with him. Somehow, her body had been waiting for this kind of closeness with Rafael for so long, and she honestly felt like her brain had just tried to make her ignore it. For a second, she felt a little bad. But that was before… the feelings. While she'd been mentally beating herself up, he'd gotten the vibrator turned on and had slipped his hand under her dress. It was now pressed gently against her thigh. 

"Oh!" 

He snickered, and she could barely hear it over the soft hum of the toy. As he moved it up a little higher, Jane groaned and opened her legs for him. Neither of them said anything as his hand crept higher, but Jane let out another small noise of excitement as he slid the toy right into the crevice between her thighs. Smoothly, he opened her up with his fingers and pressed it against her clit.

"Ohhh." 

His small chuckle made her open her eyes, but she could tell immediately he wasn't making fun of her. "Have you never… done this before?" he asked, humor still evident in his voice. 

"Um, I had one, you know, that I got for my bachelorette party, but it broke a couple years ago. This one is…" Better, she wanted to say, although she couldn't be too sure it wasn't the present company. She reached over to grab the arm Rafael was using to prop himself up on the bed and leaned her head back. 

"Ohhh." She could feel the soft, warm sensation of the toy's vibrations right to her core, and to his credit, Raf had found the right spot with absolutely no trouble. She didn't know how he managed to do things like that, but she wasn't one to complain, at least not about this. 

"That's… that feels really…" She turned her head and brushed her cheek against his chest. "Good." 

He leaned down to kiss her nose and whispered, "Wanna make it even more fun?" 

She swallowed, not sure exactly what he meant. Did he want to put it inside her? That would be okay, she guessed. Or maybe he wanted to-

"Turn off your brain, Jane." His voice was gentle and sweet, his words only mildly teasing. 

"Mmmmm, okay." She licked her lips and tried to concentrate on the feeling of the vibrator again. Her toes were starting to curl. "What do you want to do to me?" 

He leaned down to kiss her high up on her cheek. "Don't come until I tell you to." 

That sounded… good. But Jane wasn't sure. Did she really want to be the submissive in this whole thing? What about her Feminist Fifty Shades? She didn't really want to write it, but she didn't want to end up living the Anastasia Steele lifestyle in her real relationships. Ugh, she still couldn't believe there were three of those movies-and even more books! 

"Jane? Brain?" 

She sighed. No, he was right. She was thinking way too much. And part of what she'd loved about him surprising her in the shower that day was that she'd barely had time to do any of that before they were swept up in the magic of the moment. Suddenly, Petra popped into her head, mentioning as she'd mastered stair after stair that she used to love having sex with Rafael… and letting him dominate her. If Jane knew anyone who was totally in control most of the time, it was hard to admit it, but it was Petra. 

Okay. I can be tough and vulnerable at the same time too. Watch this, Petra. 

"Yeah. Okay, let's do it." She smiled, her eyes still closed, and she could feel Rafael's lips turn up in a grin as he brushed them across her cheek again. 

"Okay," he said and suddenly pressed a button on the top of the vibrator. 

"Oh!" Jane's whole body jumped just a little and she arched her back. "Oh. Mm." 

The toy she'd received at her bachelorette party had been one of those little ones you could get at the counter of most sex shops, sort of an impulse buy. It only had one setting and the partygoer who'd given it to her (Lina, of course) had said something about just getting her feet wet. This one, though… 

"Ah!" He'd turned up the setting again, and Jane gripped his arm. This one sent pulses through her whole body, and she felt a flutter inside her each time it did. She groaned and turned her head into the crook of Raf's arm. She could feel him laugh again. 

"Stop laughing at me," she panted. 

"I'm not. I'm enjoying you." 

Jane hissed and rolled her hips against the toy. "Ah… Noting the distinction, thanks." 

She almost didn't notice at first when Rafael slid down onto his side and wrapped the arm he'd been propping himself up on around her. She gasped when his fingers skimmed the surface of her dress just on top of her left breast. She tried again to press up against the vibrator, and her hips started to shake. She was ready. 

"No," he whispered in her ear, and she felt his lips brush her there in the barest movement. Jane moaned and reached down to grip the edge of her dress. She tried to breathe herself into a state of Zen tranquility again, but Rafael changed the motion of the vibrator once more, this time to a faster pulsing. 

"Ahhh, God, you're not making it easy, you know?" 

"That's the whole idea, baby." 

Jane's legs hitched upward involuntarily when he called her baby. She tried to smooth her dress down a little and then groaned, letting her hands flop to her sides. She reached over to grip Raf's belt buckle. If she could concentrate on touching him, maybe she could hold out longer…

"No," he said again. 

"You didn't say I couldn't do this!" 

He laughed. "I'm saying it now." 

"Ugh." She twisted under the vibrator's pulses, and for a moment, he pulled it away, sliding it down from her clit to her opening. Another spontaneous moan escaped her. She trembled a little as she felt him move the vibrator up again. 

"Oh, God…" 

For a second, she thought she could hold on until he leaned down to press a kiss right between her breasts. Jane immediately wrapped her arm around his shoulders and thrust her fingers into his soft, dark hair. She tugged a little at the ends. 

"You know," she said, her words coming out breathless and whispery, "you're probably going to kill me." 

"Mm, I feel the same way, Jane." He ran the hand of the arm wrapped around her across her breast and gave at a soft squeeze. "I always have." 

Jane bit her lower lip and did something she didn't think she would ever do. She begged. 

"Please, Raf. Can I come now?" 

He smiled and ran his nose across her neck. "Almost, baby." 

His finger tapped the top of the vibrator one more time and the hardest, strongest pulse started, a continuous stream of sensation that made Jane actually cry out in pleasure. 

"OHH!" 

She gripped his belt buckle harder just for something to hold onto and whimpered against her bottom lip as she bit down on it. She felt him kiss her just below her ear, and then he whispered to her again, but his voice sounded huskier, darker. 

"Puedes venir ahora, Jane." 

Jane gasped, and her whole body jerked upward just a little. She felt herself tip over the edge and came hard, her body clenching and loosening in all the right places. With a shiver, climaxed again before she could fully come down from the first orgasm. It felt like her body was shuddering in and out of focus, and as she felt him kiss her again, she let out another satisfied moan. 

"Ahh…" 

For a moment, she couldn't move or say anything. She felt him pull the vibrator away, and her body twitched. He turned it off, and the room was silent again. She could hear traffic and the maintenance men working outside the building, and she remembered it was broad daylight and that life was going on as scheduled. She blushed a little but immediately turned to look at him. 

For the first time in her life, Jane didn't have words. She hoped, though, when she leaned up, pulling his face down to hers and pressing him with a kiss that was hard, exhausted, and overwhelming, he would know exactly how good all of that had felt. 

"Sometimes I forget you can speak Spanish," she finally said, and her voice cracked just a little with fatigue (and from all her moaning). 

"That's all you've got to say?" her murmured. 

"No," she told him and then laughed. "Of course not. Never. I'll always have lots to say. But… let me just get my head back together." 

"Mm." He kissed her again and smiled. "Sounds like I figured out how to turn your brain off." 

"Easy, there," she scolded, trying to hide her own grin. "It's not like you can pull that thing out whenever you want." 

He laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it. You're always thinking a mile a minute, and don't get me wrong, I enjoy it. But I like when you're like this too. Relaxed. Happy and just… being with me." 

She turned to look up at him and brushed a hand across his cheek. "Me too." And she did. Because so what if she enjoyed a little light submissive sex? She knew she wasn't going to lose herself, and she also knew she was with a guy who would never, ever want her to. Because as much as everyone liked to remind them that they were from different worlds, she could tell they were understanding each other more every day. 

And all it took was finding a place, a time, a feeling like this: where they could meet in the middle.


End file.
